


Mirror Image

by AuntGinger27



Series: The Married Life [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Architect Ian, Domestic Fluff, Food Critic Mickey, M/M, Married Couple, My Best Friend's Wedding Follow up, Smut, possesive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to My Best Friend's Wedding. Takes place the following week from where the story ended. The couple make use of Mickey's new mirror and have an important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

Mickey hung his coat by the door and threw his keys on the table when he entered into his house. He had just finished his last restaurant review for the week and he was looking forward to his weekend off. It was Friday evening and he knew Ian would already be home. He walked into the kitchen to put Ian's dinner in the fridge. The sound of drilling greeted his ears. Mickey curiously checked Ian's office before following the sound upstairs.

"Ian?" Mickey called out. No response. Mickey peeked into their spare bedroom. He was about to head into their master bedroom when his giant ginger husband appeared out of nowhere, effectively blocking his path.

"Hey babe when did you get home?" Ian asked with his arms stretched out blocking the doorway.

"Just now. Brought you some dinner from that Italian restaurant I reviewed," Mickey murmured distractedly as he rocked up on his toes, trying to peek over Ian's shoulder. It was a vain attempt, he was too damn short anyways, and his husband kept moving with him. Ian grinned that stupidly gorgeous grin Mickey loved so much. Mickey grumbled to himself and settled for kissing his husband instead.

"Mmm I missed you," Ian sighed against Mickey's lips. He still hadn't budged an inch from their doorway. 

Mickey stole one more quick kiss. "Missed you too. What are you hiding in there?"

Ian laughed at his husband's impatience. "It's a surprise. Go take your shower and then I'll let you see."

"Okay," Mickey said as he tried ducking under Ian's arm. Ian was much faster. "You said go take a shower," Mickey mumbled.

"Use the guest one," Ian said with a grin.

Mickey cocked his head to the side. "I need clothes," Mickey challenged.

"You won't need them. Not for what I have planned," Ian said with a wink. He leaned in close and whispered in Mickey's ear. "I'm gonna wear that ass out when you get out of the shower."

Mickey shivered with anticipation. It took everything in him not to moan out loud at just the thought. Mickey bit his lip and looked at his husband with lust filled eyes. "Promise?" 

"Yessss," Ian breathed. It took all his restraint to keep from ripping Mickey's clothes off and taking him right there in the hallway. Ian wanted his husband to enjoy his surprise though.

"Now go," Ian commanded gently.

*******************************************************

Mickey's mind raced as he finished up in the shower. His husband had stopped drilling a few minutes ago. Mickey shut his water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried off quickly and put on his after shave and deodorant. He tied his towel around his waist and trudged back upstairs. Ian was smiling and waiting for him in front of their bedroom.

Ian reached out for Mickey's hands when he stopped in front of him. "Close your eyes."

Mickey rolled his eyes but did as his husband said. Ian guided him into their bedroom. He stood behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Okay open your eyes baby," Ian murmured.

Mickey's face broke out into a huge smile when he opened his eyes. He had a brand new dark cherrywood dresser and matching mirror. It complimented their four post bed perfectly. "You got me my dresser and mirror," Mickey said.  

"Told you I would," Ian said. He kissed Mickey's damp hair.

"Thank you Ian, I love it," Mickey replied. He turned his head and pecked Ian's lips. 

"I love you," Ian said.

"I love you too," Mickey said.

Ian turned his husband around in his arms and kissed him deeply. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, pressing his body closer to his husband. Ian's hands snaked down to Mickey's waist to where the towel was tucked. Ian swiftly untucked the towel from Mickey's waist and tossed it to the floor, leaving his husband's beautiful body completely exposed.

Mickey whimpered softly against Ian's lips as he felt his husband's hands reaching around to grab and knead his ass. 

"Mine," Ian whispered between kisses. Mickey hummed his agreement as he slipped his tongue between Ian's lips.

Ian broke their kiss to slide his hands down the back of Mickey's thighs and lifted his husband up around his waist. Mickey wrapped his arms and legs around Ian as he carried him over to their bed. The soft material of Ian's t-shirt rubbing against his naked flesh turned Mickey on even more.

Ian laid Mickey down on their bed. His fingers trailed teasingly down Mickey's inner thighs as he slid back off of the bed to shed his own clothes. Mickey leaned up on his elbows with his legs spread to watch his husband.

Ian smirked at the greedy look Mickey gave him when he dropped his boxers and stepped out of them. "It's all yours baby," Ian promised. Mickey's own cock twitched with interest.

"Get on your knees for me," Ian murmured. A small needy sound escaped Mickey's lips as he turned over in the bed. Only good things came from getting on his knees for his husband.

Mickey's heart hammered from anticipation as he felt the bed dip when Ian climbed up behind him. Mickey automatically steadied himself on his hands and spread his knees and arched his back.

"That's right baby. Push that ass out for me. You know how daddy likes it," Ian purred. Mickey's eyes fluttered in pleasure as he felt his husband's big warm hands massaging his ass. He jumped slightly when he felt the sharp smack Ian placed on his left then his right cheek. Ian immediately rubbed them soothingly. The movement was making Mickey's cheeks spread apart.

"Mmm look at that," Ian murmured to himself. He kept Mickey spread apart with one hand as he ran a dry finger over Mickey's exposed hole, enjoying the way it clenched in response. Ian braced his arms on either side of his husband and leaned down to trail kisses all the way up Mickey's spine to his ear.

Ian put his mouth directly next to Mickey's ear and whispered hotly, "Watch me eat you out," before slithering back down his body. Mickey let out another one of those needy little whimpers that went straight to Ian's cock.

Mickey turned to look in his mirror and let out a small gasp as Ian dove face first in between his cheeks. Ian held Mickey apart as he began licking and sucking at his rim. Mickey moaned and squirmed in pleasure. Ian turned his head slightly and met blue eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Ian winked at Mickey as he danced his tongue around his tight entrance, teasing and pushing just the tip inside. Ian reached down and stroked himself to full hardness while Mickey watched.

"Fuck Ian," Mickey moaned as he pushed back against his husband's tongue. "I need your cock baby."

That was Ian's weakness every single time and Mickey knew it. Mickey ducked his head and bit back a smile as he felt his husband kiss his rim once more before sitting up. 

Of course the sneaky bastard had everything already planned out, and had lube stashed on the bed. Not long after Ian removed his tongue, Mickey felt him pressing two slick fingers inside of him. Mickey moaned and pushed back against Ian's fingers. He let out a small whine when Ian removed them. 

"I got what you need," Ian whispered as he lined himself up behind Mickey and slowly pushed in. Mickey let out a deep moan as Ian pushed all the way inside of him. Mickey's eyes fluttered in pleasure from the sweet burn of being stretched by Ian's hot thick cock. Mickey, ever the needy little power bottom, did not wait a second for his husband to adjust. Mickey began rocking back against Ian's cock fervently.

"Jesus Mickey," Ian groaned as his husband fucked himself on his cock, letting out the sexiest sounds for Ian's ears only. Ian's head lolled back as he kept still and tried not to come right then from Mickey's tight heat. He looked down and moaned deep in his throat from the sight of his husband's rim wrapped tightly around his cock. 

Ian took a shaky breath and gripped Mickey's hips tightly, forcing him to slow his movement. Mickey whimpered his protest, barely able to rut back against Ian from the strong grip he had on him.

"You trying to make me tap out?" Ian gasped the last word as Mickey clenched his muscles tightly around his cock. That move earned Mickey a slap on the ass as Ian redirected the control back to himself. Ian kept a strong grip on Mickey's hips as he began to thrust fast and deep inside of his husband.

"Yes, fuck yes Ian," Mickey moaned as his husband fucked him good and hard. Their heavy grunts and slap of skin filled the room. 

Ian let go of one of Mickey's hips to grip his hair firmly. "Look back at it Mick," Ian panted as he turned Mickey's head towards his mirror. "Watch me own that ass."

Mickey's eyes met Ian's in the mirror. The look on Mickey's face was so needy as he watched his husband's thick cock plunging in and out of him furiously. 

Ian let go of Mickey's hair to grab his shoulder. He pulled Mickey up until his back was flush against his chest. Mickey kept watching in the mirror as Ian continued fucking him. The change in position had Ian brushing that sweet bundle of nerves so perfectly.

"Oh god Ian. Your cock feels so good," Mickey whimpered as he leaned his head back on Ian's shoulder and met his thrusts. Mickey could feel his orgasm building with every delicious snap of Ian's hips.

Ian leaned forward to kiss Mickey deeply and slid his hand down to wrap around his husband's leaking cock, his other hand still gripping Mickey's waist possessively. Ian began stroking Mickey at the same time of his thrusts. 

"Who do you belong to baby?" Ian panted against Mickey's lips. "I love when you say it out loud."

Mickey whimpered as his husband's hand blurred on his cock. "You, just you Ian fuck," Mickey whined as he spilled into Ian's hand. 

"That's right," Ian growled as he shot hot and deep inside of his husband. 

Mickey shivered slightly from the aftershock as he leaned forward on his hands and let Ian slide out of him. 

"Mmm fuck I love the way that looks," Ian said as he slid two fingers through his seed dripping out of his husband's puffy hole. Ian couldn't resist but to push his fingers and his come back inside of Mickey. He held them there for a moment. It was such a possessive thing to do, but they both liked it. 

"Mmm," Mickey hummed contentedly in his post coital bliss. Ian smiled and leaned down to kiss Mickey on the back before removing his fingers.

Ian slid off of the bed and returned with a wet warm wash cloth. He cleansed his husband before tossing it into the hamper. He couldn't resist kissing Mickey directly on one of his plump cheeks before climbing up the bed and pulling him with him. 

Mickey layed beside Ian as he threw the blankets around them. 

"It's not bedtime," Mickey said teasingly. 

Ian smiled and pulled Mickey into his arms. Mickey automatically snuggled up to his chest. "I know," Ian murmured. "I just want to hold you for a little while."

Mickey smiled against Ian's chest. They lay contentedly in silence for a while. Mickey's mind began to wander back to Thanksgiving. Ian must have sensed his husband was thinking about something.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?" Ian asked softly.

Mickey looked up into those pretty green eyes he loved. "That's John Legend. Nice try," Mickey said with a laugh.

Ian laughed and nodded. "Seriously though, what are you thinking about?"

Mickey bit his lip and hesitated. Ian looked at him expectantly. 

"Okay," Mickey began nervously. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? You know you can ask me anything babe," Ian replied earnestly.

Mickey stared up into his husband's honest eyes and felt a calming wave wash over him. He took a deep breath before beginning again. "Did you mean what you said on Thanksgiving? I mean about wanting to have a baby?"

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey on his forehead. "Absolutely," Ian replied.

Mickey let out a relieved breath. The truth was he really wanted a kid with Ian. It was something he dreamed about for a while now. 

"Are you sure?" Ian asked softly. Mickey knew by the tone in his voice he was referring to Yevgeny. Mickey's heart still felt broken at times from missing his son. Svetlana had went back to Russia after Terry died and took their son with her. 

"I'm sure," Mickey replied.

"Can I tell you something?" Ian asked timidly.

"Of course," Mickey said.

"I already asked Debbie to be our surrogate. She said yes," Ian said quickly. He looked away guiltily. He knew it was something he should have discussed with Mickey first.

Mickey smiled and looked up into Ian's eyes. "So a baby with your ginger hair and freckles?"

Ian let out a relieved breath and broke into the biggest smile. "And with your pretty blue eyes and baby face."

Mickey blushed and rolled his eyes. "I do not have a baby face," Mickey grumbled. 

Ian laughed and pulled Mickey down to rest his head on top of his chest. "Yes you do baby. Yes you do."

He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda missing this AU, so of course smut happened. Oh well. I do apologize for Svetlana and Yevgeny's storyline. I just couldn't work them into MBFW.


End file.
